merlin_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bailee
'' "I'm Bailee, Merlin's daughter"'' Bailee is the daughter of the great warlock Merlin. She appeared in the first season in the first episode The Goodbye Letters. She is Lance's friend and always tries to be there for him when he needs her. She is portrayed by Lily Collins. Personality and Appearance Bailee 5' 5" (1.65 m) with blue eyes and black hair like her father. Her eyes turn golden when she uses magic. Bailee shares many personality trits with her father. Her ever lasting optimism and her kindness as well as her quirky remarks. She is very fierce though and can as well as will not stand by and watch someone be hurt. She also can not stand others who believe they are better than everyone else (namingly Tom). She also gets very flustered when a boy takes any kind of interest in her. Abilities Bailee is a seer and thus is able to see visions of the future in her dreams. She often suffered from prophetic dreams or nightmares as a result of this ability (Ex: She dreamt of Lance's arrival). History Bailee was born and raised in Camelot. She was left on Merlins doorstep as a baby by her mother and her father has raised her ever since. She became the maid of the lady Ygraine, her best friend and the child of Arthur and Guinevere. Saga 1 The Goodbye Letters "Boy, boys, boys. Stop the fighting," - Bailee to Lance and Tom. Bailee first enters the story when she stops Lance and Tom Pendragon recognizing Lance and knowing what he was there for. She convinces Tom to let Lance be after Lance leaves. Relationships Tom Pendragon Ever since their meeting at birth, Tom has been antagonistic to Bailee. Bailee, in return, insults him regularly, leading to a mutual hatred, despite that Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere still treat eachothers children like their own. It is not long, however, when their romantic feelings for each other become obvious, even though any romantic interest in each other is usually denied. Merlin Bailee is very close to her father, the two share their passion for magic as well. Bailee finds it hard to talk to Merlin about her mother because Merlin told the truth, that he had no idea who her mother was and that even if it turned out they weren't related he would still love her like a daughter. The two often tease eachother and are very protective of each other. Lance Lance and Bailee have a close friendship. They first met when Bailee helped Lance move into Merlin's home (Gauis' old home). The two shared a mutual interest in the dislike of Tom but Bailee tells Lance that not all parts of Tom are bad which Lance does not believe. The two often talk to eachother if they ever have problems and help eachother frequently. Ygraine Pendragon The two have known eachother since birth and have always been there for eachother (usually teaming up against Tom) at age 13 Bailee became Ygrain's handmaid. They know eachother very well and normally consult with the other before making huge choices. They are bestfriends. Ygraine is also one of the only ones to know about Bailee's magic. Gallary Bailee1.PNG Tom and Bailee.jpg Bailee2.jpg Bailee.jpg bailee2.PNG bailee3.PNG bailee4.PNG bailee5.PNG bailee6.PNG bailee7.PNG bailee8.PNG bailee9.PNG bailee10.PNG bailee11.PNG bailee12.PNG bailee13.PNG bailee14.PNG bailee15.PNG bailee16.PNG bailee17.PNG bailee18.PNG bailee19.PNG bailee20.PNG Ygraine and Bailee.jpg Baieel and ygraine.png Camelot.png Trivia *Bailee is named after her faternal grandfather Balinor *Including herself, only 6 people are aware of her magic (Merlin, Ygraine Pendragon, Gwen, Lance and Arthur Pendragon) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters